


The String Between Us

by MaddyDragneel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Red String of Fate, Red string of fate with a twist, Soulmates Dream, With A Twist, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyDragneel/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: !!!Soulmate AU (Red String of Fate with a small twist)!!!At age 10, Marinette Dupain-Cheng doubts if she even has a soulmate. She visits an old warlock who reveals she does have a soulmate.Marinette, who is now 15, is still searching for her soulmate.Will she find her soulmate?Will she ever have the soulmates dream?





	1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

_**Marinette Dupain-Cheng** _

 

_Soulmates. What are soulmates? When I ask my parents how they knew they were soulmates, they never answer. Some myths say you just realize it or you see the person in a dream. I think those myths are false, I’ve met so many people and yet not a single one was in my dreams or I realized they were my soulmate. I wonder if I even have a soulmate._

 

_Then one day, I heard of a Legend. The Legend, “The Red String of Fate”. I visited an old warlock, who I assumed could see the invisible strings, he asked if I wanted to know if I had a string or not. I agreed as I found no reason to not want to know. He smiled and agreed that I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, have a red invisible string._

 

_Ever since then I have been searching for that soulmate I was destined with. I was around the age of ten when I met the Warlock, now I am 15 and still searching. The day will come, says my parents, and when it does you will know. Gosh I sure hope it comes soon._

 

 

 

I walked into the classroom with Alya beside me and stared at a young man with blonde hair, to me it looked like he was putting gum on my seat. He looked back and his eyes widened as he quickly stood up. I frowned and looked up at Chloe as she laughed and cheered at the young man. I yelled at the man but something was off, why did he look familiar? I put something in my seat and sat down without letting him say anything else. _Of course, he’s Chloe’s friend._

 

 

My eyes widened as the same young man from class handed me an umbrella. I looked into his eyes, _what is this feeling?_ I took the umbrella, which meant I forgave him about the gum. I watched him get into his car and his bodyguard drove away.

 

My heart was beating out of my chest. The world felt like it stopped as I looked at my hands with the umbrella. _No! No! Adrien Agreste is not my soulmate! He can’t be! We are so different! And yet, this feeling in my chest won’t go away._ _If he truly is my soulmate, we will have the soulmate dream._

 

_The Soulmate dream. A dream every girl is desperate to have. The dream that confirms a soulmate because it combines your dreams into one. It will feel real, soulmates have said, you feel as if you are actually talking to them. This dream only happens when you first meet your soulmate._

 

I stumbled home and ate dinner with my parents. I couldn’t tell them about Adrien, since there’s a chance I could be wrong about him. I went upstairs to take a shower and head to bed. _Whatever you do, Marinette, do NOT think about Adrien anymore. Maybe this is wrong, maybe you just have a gut feeling he’s a bad person. Please for the love of Paris, DO NOT THINK ABOUT ADRIEN._

 

 

_I didn’t do as I told myself and thought about Adrien. My mind wondered and I couldn’t stop it. What if he IS my soulmate? I treated him so horrible, he might cut his string. Can you even cut a string? The warlock said it can’t break by tangles, but he never said you couldn’t cut it if you don’t like your soulmate. Oh no. I shouldn’t have thought about it._

 

I walked over to my bed after changing and stared at the covers. “I hope I am wrong about him.” I said in a low whisper to myself. I got into bed and gulped as I shut my eyes.

 

 

_**Please be wrong.** _


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to find a smiling face. The smile belonged to a blonde hair boy, and I instantly realized it was Adrien. I couldn’t find words as I reached out and put my hand on his cheek.  _ No! This can’t be my soulmate dream!  _ Adrien spoke up which interrupted my thoughts, “You took a long time to fall asleep.”

 

I smiled back and spoke in a low whisper, “I was nervous about this dream happening.” I looked down and took my hand off his cheek. 

 

He sighed, “Did you think you didn’t have a soulmate?” I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled gently, “I am glad  to finally meet you in person, Marinette?”

 

I looked at him confused, “What does that mean? Have you heard about me?” I walked closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

 

He grinned, “Our mothers were close when we were little. I never met you since my father didn’t like me coming out of the house. I heard so many stories about you. The name Marinette was always in my mind. After my mother passed, I reminded myself of all the stories she would tell me about you. My mother was the one who told you about the ‘R ed String of Fate’ Legend.”

 

My eyes widened, “T-That’s why you looked so familiar! Your mom was a gentle soul, I’m sorry.”

 

He shook his head, “No don’t worry. My mom brought us together. Well and Master Fu, the warlock who told you about your string.”

 

“How did you-”

 

He cut me off, “I went to him a few days after you I suppose because he told me I was connected to a girl which blackish blue hair. I searched for you. I am so glad I finally found you.”

 

I gulped and looked at him worried, “So you won’t cut the string?”

 

He laughed, “Now why would I do that?”

 

I looked down, “I just thought about if you don’t like me-”

 

I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. Adrien whispered against my lips but I was too zoned from the kiss I couldn’t hear him. He kissed me again and said, “We should wake up now.”

 

I nodded and hugged him as I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in my room. It was time for school! I better not be late today or mom will kill me! I stumbled to my feet and got changed and rushed downstairs for breakfast. 

 

“How was your dream, Mari?” Mom asked, and I almost choked on my food. Dad looked at me confused.

 

“I-It was good.” 

 

Mom grinned, “Good? I wouldn’t call a soulmate dream good. Sweetie, it’s written on your face. Spill. Who’s the boy?” 

 

I groaned, “Adrien Agreste.”

 

Dad laughed, “Ah! Knew it!”

 

Mom chuckled, “Emilie called it.”

 

“W-what?” I asked as I looked confused.

 

Mom took my empty plate and walked to the sink as she spoke, “Emilie Agreste. She had a special gift which meant she could see people’s strings. She saw that you and Adrien was connected and tried her best while she was alive to get you two together. She did it and she was correct.”

  
  
  
I smiled, “ **Thank you, Mrs. Agreste.** ”


	3. Chapter 3

“Adrien! Can you get the door?” He groaned as he got up from his spot. I rolled my eyes and sat down a plate of food in front of Emma.

 

I sighed as I sat down and faced Emma, trying to get her to eat. “Emma please. You need to eat.” She shook her head and hit the spoon. I sighed, “How am I going to put up with two babies in the house?”

 

“Mari!” I turned to see Alya running and hugging me from behind. “The favorite aunt is here~.”

 

I chuckled, “What’s up, Alya?”

 

Alya took the spoon and fed Emma who happily accepted from Alya. “I came to ask you two on a double date. Your mom agreed to watch Emma while we are out.”

 

I was about to protest before Adrien spoke up, “Sounds like fun. Your mom always loved to watch Emma.”

 

Alya nodded as she finished feeding Emma, “You have another baby on the way! You need to chill so you don’t stress you and the kid.”

 

I sighed and stood up, “Alright, alright. I assume Nino is outside in the car?” Alya nodded as she picked up Emma. “Let me get changed and then I’ll come back down.”

 

Adrien grinned, “Let me come~” He followed me to the bedroom and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

 

I kissed him gently and then whispered, “Me first, dumbo. We have guests, maybe later.” I shut the door before he could come in and I heard him sigh.

 

Alya laughed, “Poor Adrien getting shot down by his wife.”

  
  


I walked out with my new dress and Adrien hurried into the bedroom and shut the door. I chuckled and walked into the living room where my parents took Emma from Alya’s arms. “Does this dress make me look pregnant?”

 

Mom laughed, “Any dress will make you look pregnant if you are pregnant.”

 

I whined, “I just designed this dress…”

 

“It looks beautiful, honey.” Adrien spoke behind me.

 

Alya looked confused, “It reminds me of a ladybug.”

I nodded, “Yeah, I don’t know why but I wanted to design something with a ladybug design.”

 

Mom smiled, “The pattern looks good on you.” I smiled and thanked her with a hug.

 

“Have you figured out a name for the child?” Dad said.

 

Me and Adrien looked at each other with a smile and then nodded. I spoke up, “We want to keep it a secret since we know the gender also.”

 

Alya whined, “Come on!”

 

I laughed as we all headed out the door. I looked at the room as I was about to turn off the light. “What’s wrong, honey?” Adrien whispered behind me.

 

I smiled, “It feels like just yesterday I was having my first soulmate dream about you. Now we are married with a child and one on the way.”

 

He kissed my cheek, “Time flies. It feels like just yesterday I heard your name for the first time from my mother. I instantly knew I would love you forever.”

 

I turned around towards him and kissed him. 

  
  
  


**“I love you so much.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I was stressed about my drivers test so I couldn't write.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews :c  
> They help me improve my writing.  
> <3  
> \- Maddy


End file.
